From the field of aircraft engineering, largely combustible interior panelling is known with which the aircraft fuselage structure is lined near the outer skin of the fuselage. In this arrangement, in a space enclosed by the outer skin and the interior panelling, an insulation system may be installed which is arranged close to said outer skin, as shown in the enclosed FIG. 1.
The printed publication WO 00/75012 A1 discloses an aircraft fuselage insulation which is stated to be “fire-resistant”. This printed publication discloses an insulation package which is arranged as primary insulation within a space situated between the interior panelling of the fuselage and the outer skin of the fuselage. In this arrangement that insulation package is protected in regions by a foil made of a fire-blocking material, wherein this foil region which acts in a fire-blocking way directly faces the outer skin of the fuselage (in the manner of a protective shield against fire). Furthermore, the printed publication proposes corresponding attachment elements for attaching the fuselage insulation, which elements mostly comprise polymers, for example, a. In one example, the plastic is a polyamide.
However, in relation to the application of such insulation systems (in aircraft), as far as the type of attachment and design of an insulation package used for insulating the fuselage, and as far as the interior panelling (inner panels), which is stated to be a fire-blocking material, are concerned, it is believed that no important improvements can be detected from the WO 00/75012 A1 with which, in a catastrophic fire, the spread of fire through the aircraft fuselage insulation and through the interior panelling of the aircraft would not only be retarded (impeded) but completely prevented.